Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 2: Randomisation
The newly formed team ran as fast as they could from this figure, whilst also trying to dodge the large spikes of ice. They knew that eventually they would either get hit by one, or get captured, but all of a sudden, Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble disappeared. About 4000 miles away... Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble found themselves in a very weird environment. "Whoa, check this out guys." Erik called out as they soon realised what was around them: huge, skyscraper shaped towers of ice, it was as if they were in the city of ice. "Looks like we got teleported, I wonder where the others are." Glenda asked. Christina backed up, trying to get a good view on just how high they were, but bumped into something along the way. "Oh, even on an alien planet there these things." Christina remarked as she noticed that there was a mini car behind her. "Okay, first a man who has cryokinesis, then this mini car in the middle of nowhere, what's next?" Erik asked in a serious tone. "Well, at least we've got transportation." Mumble said cheerfully. As they got into the car, another problem rose. "Um, who can drive?" Erik asked. "I've had one lesson for an hour." Adult Mumble said, leaving him in the drivers seat. "Next problem, how's Christina going to get in, there not enough space for a big robot-" "Animatronic." Christina interrupted and corrected Erik. Out of the abyss, one of the towers behind the car fell, revealing the same masked figure. "Oh he's found us, I'll take him." Christina said as she raced towards the figure. "Guys, drive now!" Erik said quickly. "But, can't Christina handle that guy-" Adult Mumble was rudely interrupted by Christina, flying onto the top of the car. "Oh no." Was what Christina could say as the masked figure raised the ice behind him, ready to strike. "Adult Mumble, now?" "Um, bye." Adult Mumble said as he backed up the car, as they did so a wall of ice came rushing towards him. "Christina, palm heel strike!" Erik said, with Christina following his order. The strike shattered the ice, but also turned the car 180 degrees, giving a better advantage for them. As they raced through the city of ice, Glenda gave Adult Mumble directions that could hopefully make them unseen. Unfortunately the figure was one step ahead and allowed the ice to give him good sharp turns whenever they did so. "That mask... the black suit, we're under attack from a super-villain guys! How cool is that- I mean it's scary, obviously but how cool." Mumble said as he looked at the figure, receiving awkward glances by Erik and Gloria. As they kept going, they suddenly stopped. "Why have we stopped?" Glenda asked. "The light's red." Adult Mumble said as the traffic lights made entirely from ice shone a red glow. "THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS, IN A CAR CHASE!" Glenda shouted as the light turned back to green. Adult Mumble sped the car up, luckily the figure was 50 meters away, so by the time they got back up to speed, the figure was 3 meters behind. "Why is he trying to kill us?" Adult Mumble asked, before leaning out of the window and looking at the figure. "Um, why are you trying to kill us?" Adult Mumble asked, getting no reply, he went back in the car. "It's classic villain, we've seen too much." Mumble replied, earning more glances. "Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know if he's trying to kill us..." Gloria said in a hopeful tone. Only for Mumble to say: "Ice car-" "HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Gloria shouted as they just missed the flying car. "Did you just but the blinker on?" Glenda asked, annoyed when she realised. "You have to indicate your turn, it's the law." Adult Mumble put a lot of emphasis on the word 'law'. Hearing this made Glenda really annoyed by Adult Mumble's driving. "That's. It." being this annoyed by Adult Mumble's driving, she forcefully took over. Speeding the car up to 80 mph. The situation became much more drastic as they weaved around the 'buildings'. As they went up the hill, the masked figure showed up, right in front of them on top of the hill, Glenda turned the car so that it was drifting in the same direction, but the left side of the car was now the front. They hit a small bump that sent them flying into the air, landing on an uplifted ice bridge. They soon found what used to be an old railway track. After crossing it they soon realised that a long block of ice had speed behind them on the track, blocking it for the figure. As they moved along with the block, they could see the figure moving parallel to them on the other side. "Did we loose him?" Gloria asked as they finally found a turn away from the figure. "Look out!" Erik said as a tube of ice made the path for them, eventually the car was inside the tube. "Christina, hold on." Erik advised. "We're not going to make it." Adult Mumble said. "We're gonna make it." Gloria protested. "We're not going to make it." "We're gonna make it." They smashed their way out of the tube and landed on a weak ice bridge. "We made it. Yeah." Unfortunately for them, their short moment of celebration was put off when they landed into the water. Luckily, Christina was able to float (I guess it's part of the suit) whilst carrying the now smaller group onto the surface. "So what now?" Erik asked, looking to see if the figure was near. "There's a factory over there." Mumble said, pointing to it. "Okay, I really do wonder how the others are doing." Meanwhile, a few kilometres away... Atticus, Earl, (D)Erik, (D)Mumble, Norma Jean and Jack telepoted to an even weirder environment. "Well, I've never seen this on a planet." Jack said, they were on ground that could bend like waves, a literal solid ocean that could move. "Well, there's a tower in that direction." Earl said as a tower loomed in the horizon. "Okay then, lets get moving then." Just as Jack had said that, the ground a few meters behind started to crack from how much the ground was bending, eventually lava started to pour out. "Hmm, I suggest we RUN!" Atticus said as they started to run. Meanwhile, in the factory... (D) Gloria, Caris, Bo and Alex teleported inside the factory. "I guess we're here then. What shall we do now." Caris asked. "I know, lets find supplies while we're waiting, we could eventually make some sort of transport for all of us." (D)Gloria suggested. "That's actually not a bad idea, in fact it's a great one." Bo said as they gathered supplies. Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. If any of you are confused by how some of these characters have a '(D)' before their name, it means their from Darker Times. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters